Episode 1953 (7th March 1995)
Plot Nick, Paula and the children are still stranded on the rocks at Whitby as the temperature drops. Suddenly, Nick spots the lights of a helicopter and realises that they are going to be rescued by the coastguard. Alan presents the Dingles with their drinks bill at closing time. They have raided their gas meter of ten pence pieces to pay. Nick telephone Dave at Home Farm in the morning and explains that he will not be in work. Frank is not very sympathetic. Rachel is not looking forward to dinner at Home Farm. Chris tells her to grin and bear it. Frank calls to see Chris and tells him that he will pay Kathy a generous divorce settlement if Chris will marry Rachel before the baby is born. Betty complains about the mess left by the Dingles in The Woolpack, but Alan doesn't think they will come back again. She is worried what is going to happen at Hawkins Cottage now that Luke is staying on his own. Seth tells Vic that the home made whiskey should be ready, but as they make plans for a tasting session, Viv insists that she wants a night out. Rachel and Chris see their baby on a scan for the first time. They are both moved. Chris then starts talking about getting Kathy out of Mill Cottage and Rachel's angered by his insensitivity. She is annoyed that he has discussed their future with Frank and not her. Seth, Vic and Biff taste the whiskey for the first time - it is powerful stuff. Nick and Paula reflect on their lucky escape, it seems to have brought them closer. Kim is preparing the meal for Chris and Rachel. Chris warns her to be nice to Rachel. Jack is bad tempered with Robert as Sarah is working late and he has to look after Victoria as well. He shouts at Robert to go to bed. Alan is dismayed to hear that the Dingles have settled on The Woolpack as their local from now on. They cause a scene when Luke walks in the pub. Zak says he hoped Luke had gone back down south, where he belongs. Nellie restrains Zak. Terry warns them to leave him alone, but Tina threatens Luke. Sarah tries to call Jack to tell him that she will be late, but he does not reach the phone in time. Rachel finds it hard to be cheerful at Home Farm. Jack telephones Sarah at Professor MacKinnon's house and demands that she comes home. Sarah pours her problems out to Andrew. Seth and Vic arrive in The Woolpack blind drunk, much to the disgust of Viv and Betty. Jack is also drinking heavily. Rachel causes a scene at dinner when she tells Frank that she does not want her baby to be treated like a commodity and accuses the Tates of always scheming at each other. Sarah finally arrives home to a drunken Jack. He accuses her of neglecting her children and having an affair with the Professor. Robert witnesses the row and begins to cry as Jack yells at Sarah. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Kim Tate - Claire King *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *Paula - Alison Swann *Jason - Benjamin McGee *Nurse - Jakki Perkins *Prof MacKinnon - Michael J Jackson Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes